Guards have been used to fixed blade knives and some tools that are in a fixed position or have a unitary construction, such as a classic wooden handled handsaw. Recently, tools are being combined with other tools and are also being created to have a smaller or more portable form factor. Currently these smaller form factor tools lack adequate guards for a user of the tool. This is particularly the case then the tool fits inside of another tool, such as a saw placed within the handle of a camping axe.